Soup
Soup is a major antagonist in the L Comics. Soup is the Moniker's most trusted ally, and serves as her right-hand. She is skilled with a baseball bat, and acts as leader in the Moniker's absence. History Bobcat Soup's past is unknown, but she started her crime spree as an associate of famed organization, the Bully Club. During a crime wave hitting Chicago, Illinois, the Moniker became a crime lord of a large group of thugs. Her ranks included Soup, Billy Bomb, Natalia, Teddy the Bank Heister-Meister, Vile, and many others. When superhero L arrived to stop Moniker, Soup knocked him out and helped the Moniker trap him. He managed to escape with the help of Empress, Trouble Machine, and Ana, but Soup evaded capture. She later staged a breakout of Westchester Asylum, rescuing Moniker, Natalia, and Bobcat. After Bobcat snapped and caused the Moniker's crew to fall apart, Soup stuck by Moniker's side and helped her kidnap L, subjecting him to torture. However, she was soon attacked by Empress, and the two fell unconscious. They were then captured by Spider Monkey, but later rescued by L and Moniker. Spider Monkey escaped, but Soup, Moniker, and Bobcat were thrown back in Westchester Asylum. Moniker, IL Soup and Moniker were broken out of Westchester Asylum by Vile, where they reformed their crew with the help of Billy Bomb, Natalia, and Teddy. They decided to send L on a scavenger hunt around Chicago to find his captured girlfriend, Holly, who Moniker claimed to be holding somewhere. Soup confronted L on his scavenger hunt, and battled him. She strapped him into the L Mobile and sent it to crash, but L managed to survive. When L reached his destination, Moniker forced him to battle Teddy and Soup. L beat both of them, before taking her on, himself. Soup awoke in time to assist, and the girls overwhelmed him. They attempted to throw him from the rooftop, but Teddy turned against them and attacked. He fell from the roof after giving L the next clue, severely injuring himself. Soup and Moniker were then stopped by Empress and Ana, but they managed to escape. Dr. Flicker, who provided androids for Moniker's usage, switched to their Janet personality and refused to help them. As such, Soup enlisted the help of Davis and Angela from the Bully Club. They were to break into Dr. Flicker's secret facility to steal their equipment, but they wound up captured in the process, being forced into a killing game with Teddy's new form, Electrify. Electrify successfully killed most of the criminals, including Davis and Angela, but only mortally wounded the Moniker before L came in to stop him. Having given up on life and his pursuit of being good, Electrify killed himself. Dr. Flicker switched back to Jonathan just in time to resuscitate the Moniker, with Soup showing great relief at the revival of her friend. Before L could apprehend them, he discovered that Billy Bomb was preparing to blow up the Willis Tower. During the fight with L, Billy Bomb accidentally blew himself up and allowed L to find the next clue. Following Davis and Angela's deaths, Soup and Moniker were brought into the Bully Club to meet their leaders, Evelina and Venedikt. However, Venedikt's respect for Moniker knew no bounds, and he stepped down from the leadership position for Moniker to take it up. The two then gained assistance from the Bully Club members, including Glyder, Birthday Local, and Headless Harry. They continued to send L on his scavenger hunt, until the clues led him to Seattle, Washington. The Moniker left to continue the game, leaving Soup in charge of the Bully Club in her absence. Moniker, WA During her time as leader of the Bully Club, Soup learned the story of the Sorceress from Evelina, who claimed the Sorceress had risen again to battle them. The magical being had granted the Bully Club founders their powers in order to combat a great evil in the world. However, the Sorceress proved to be a great evil, herself, causing Soup and Evelina to seek out help from fellow Bully Club founder, Nadia. Despite having the power to take down Sorceress, Nadia's trauma from fighting her kept her from using it. Due to this, Soup rounded up the Bully Club members to take Sorceress on. After fighting through Ana and Empress, the Bully Club bombarded Sorceress, with Nadia arriving just in time to help out. Evelina sacrificed herself to permanently seal Sorceress away, passing her power onto Natalia. Spider Monkey When Moniker returned to the Bully Club, Soup helped her capture L, Ana, Empress, and Bobcat, who had turned against them temporarily. However, Spider Monkey and Sevda soon arrived to attack the base. Natalia made off with Bobcat in the scuffle, and Moniker was forced to release L, Ana, and Empress to help them fight. When L, Ana, and Empress chose to flee rather than arrest the Bully Club members, Venedikt grew wary of Moniker's connections to L. L later openly made a truce with the Bully Club to oppose Spider Monkey, which only made Venedikt more suspicious. Venedikt attempted to assassinate Moniker, but Soup killed him before he could. This move received backlash from the Bully Club, and Vile helped the girls escape before they could be attacked. Vile departed from Soup and Moniker, so Moniker suggested the two of them move in with Bobcat and Natalia. Having stolen Venedikt's powerful mask, the two of them did exactly that. When the Love Queen used the love toxin to infatuate L and Moniker with each other, along with Bobcat and Natalia, Soup grew annoyed by their dismissal of their evil schemes and obsessions with one another. She teamed up with Ana and Empress to defeat the Love Queen and find a cure for the love toxin, freeing the four from their infatuations. Abilities Combat - Soup is shown to be skilled in combat, being able to defend herself in various situations. Baseball Bat - Soup carries around a baseball bat, which proves to be a very blunt object when dealing with opponents. Trivia *Soup appears to have a fascination with milk, and is often seen drinking it. *According to the writers, Moniker is the only person who knows Soup's real name. *It is unknown if Soup is aware of Moniker's true identity, but she is shown to have little reaction to it after it is revealed. *In Dr. Flicker, Jonathan, and Janet, Soup shows genuine concern when she realizes the Moniker might die. This hints that she views Moniker as a true friend, rather than a simple associate.